Lord Hater
Lord Hater is a villainous mastermind and the main antagonist of the animated show Wander Over Yonder. He is Wander's nemesis and ruler of the Hater Army. His main, number one henchman is Peepers, while his other minions are known as the Watchdogs. Physical appearance Lord Hater is a very tall and hefty skeletal humanoid. His face is a skull with ragged looking shards for teeth, his eyes are sunken in and have green sclera with black pupils. He wears a two-toned red cloak with a hood covering most of his head. Behind his head, two yellow horns in the shape of lightning bolts can be seen like those on the watchdog shelmets. He has skeletal looking arms and wears long, yellow, raggedy gloves over his seemingly-clawed, three fingered claws. He also wears a pair of sneakers, as seen when he is running. Personality Lord Hater is a power-hungry, short tempered, evil and cruel dictator. He hates being told what to do by those he declares lower than him, including his own henchman, Peepers. What he desires most is absolute rule of the entire galaxy under his fist, with no one to stand in his way. However, he absolutely hates Wander, the physical opposite of everything that he is, and cannot stand him due to his superfluous optimism and obliviousness to his evil. This antipathy not only distracts him, but also drives him over the edge to complete impulsiveness and attempts to obliterate Wander, even putting his plans aside just to do so to the point that he even blames him as the sole threat to his plans. He can also be arrogant and is easily distracted when he believes he has the upper hand. But when worse comes to worse, Lord Hater's anger also can be his drive to focus completely on the task at hand, for instance when he realized his other nemesis Emperor Awesome was almost going to receive the chance of universal control before he could, this caused him to abandon Wander and easily took out the entire Fist Fighter army with one punch while rushing to Awesome and defeated him in under a second. Despite his reputation as a feared galactic conqueror and all above traits, Hater is exceedingly immature, prone to throwing temper tantrums and reacting irrationally to even the slightest grievance. His behaviour thus, at times resembles that of a cranky teenager rather than an intergalactic villian. Powers and Abilities *'Energy Manipulation': Lord Hater has been shown projecting blasts of yellow green energy as well as creating force-fields. *'Speed Talking': He can talk real quickly as revealed in The Picnic. *'Laser Hands:' In The Picnic, he gets angry about Wander's annoyance and chases him down some stairs shooting dodged lasers out of his hands. He uses a far more deadly spray against Peepers in "The Prisoner". *'Teleportation:' Teleported by lightning in The Greatest. Quotes Trivia *Lord Hater is voiced by Keith Ferguson, who previously voiced Bloo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, another show created by Craig McCracken. *It is revealed in "The Good Deed" that Lord Hater does not have a girlfriend but really wants one. *Lord Hater wears the same sneakers Wilt, a character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, another show created by Craig McCracken. *Lord Hater's arms are detachable, as shown in "The Greatest". *Lord Hater wears underpants, as shown twice in "The Picnic". *He is also shown to be obsessed with Rock and Heavy metal which is notable in the music that accompanies him as well as in the Architecture of his Ship. However, it is also one of the selections for his music choice in his bedroom as shown in "The Prisoner". *He may have some similarities to Dark Truder from The Zula Patrol. *He looks similar to the Horned King from The Black Cauldron. *He is called different in other countries: **In France, his name is "Général Sans-Cœur (General No-Heart). **For an unknown reason, he is called "Lord Fobia" in Spain. Which obviously means "Lord Phobia." **In Latin American Spanish, he is called, "Don Odión." **In Brazilian Portuguese, he is called, "Lorde Cólera" (Lord Cholera). **In Japanese, he is just called, "Hater". (ヘイター). **In Hungary, he is renamed, "Undi Nagy úr" (Mr N Undi). **In Romania, he is called, "Urâcios" (Unpleasant). *He is the first character to have a birthday celebrated, his birthday was celebrated in "The Birthday Boy". *He is revealed to like glitter in "The Birthday Boy" International Voices Main Article: List of cast members in other languages Gallery ''To view the '''Lord Hater' photo gallery, click here ...'' Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Rulers